La phrase qui tue
by Ministarlet
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Humour, écrit avec Cuvette, comme d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

**La phrase qui tue.**

_Salut, tout le monde ! __A__ nouveau voici l'équipe qui gagne sur le site !!!  
__Nous avons décidé de poster ce nouveau "truc" (qui ne mérite pas le nom de fanfiction, soyons honnêtes) : en fait, c'est toute une suite de petites répliques assassines échangées par nos personnages chéris... Et, ô miracle, même Jacob fait partie de l'équipe !!!  
__Merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent des reviews, on explose notre record avec "vous avez deux heures..." !  
__Je ferais en sorte de poster nos petites phrases qui tuent vraiment très souvent. J'en met plusieurs d'un coup pour votre plaisir ! Profitez, ensuite ce sera au compte goutte !_

_._

_._

-Bonjour Nessie... Blondie ? Tu es là ?  
-Nessie, tu dois laver ton chien !

.

.

-Alice, tu sais pas quoi ?  
-Si, J'ai ENCORE gagné au loto !!

.

.

-Papa ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Quand je serai grande, j'irais TOUJOURS dans les magasins avec Alice !  
-Et moi qui pensait que la vie était belle !

.

.

-Edward ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Non, Emmet, je n'ai pas 1356 euros sur moi....  
-Mais...  
-Au revoir Emmet.

.

.

-Edwaard ?  
-Bellaa ?  
-Tu m'aimes ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Bella, NON !

_-Aie._

.

.

_Bon, les premières sont postées... J'espère que ça vous plait ? Je ne sais pas vraiment parce qu'on a écrit ça très vite en cours de latin... En tout cas, si vous aimez, dites le nous ! Je vise 100 reviews en plus, aidez moi, cuvette pense que c'est impossible !_


	2. Chapter 2

-Salut Edward !

-Emmet, ça ne sert à rien d'amener Bella avec toi si elle n'utilise pas son bouclier... Et je n'ai toujours pas 1356 euros sur moi...

-Rah ! Bella !!!

-Au revoir Emmet.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

-Mon petit Jazzou...

-Mon porte-feuille est dans ma veste.

.

.

.

-Nessie, viens ! Jacob ramène-toi !

-Rose ? On va faire quoi ?

-On va promener le chien...

.

.

.

-Papa ?

-Ma chérie ?

-On peut avoir un animal de compagnie ? S'il te plaît ?

-On a déjà Jacob mon coeur...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de ministarlet : merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir ! Nous sommes surtout en train de battre notre record sur vous avez deux heures. Nous sommes également en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic (non, honnêtement, ça ne mérite pas le nom de fic !) parce que nous avons fini l'histoire avec le baccalauréat... J'adore la fin d'ailleurs, vous verrez. En attendant, notre nouvelle histoire viendra sur le site lorsque la fin de vous avez deux heures _

_sera publiée. Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !_

_._

_._

_._

-Rose ? Tu vas où ?

-Chez le véto... Piquer le chien.

.

.

.

-Eh ? Rose ?

-Oui, je sais, on va en vacances à Rome !

-C'est génial, hein ?

-Oui... Tu viens avec moi ?

-Où ça ?

-Mettre Jacob à la SPA.

.

.

.

-Tu vas où ?

-A PARIS !!!!!! Mais... Toi tu vas où ?

-Faire opposition à la banque.

.

.

.

-Rose, j'ai faim.

-Pas moi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de Ministarlet : je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'on a pu mettre avant de poster, Cuvette et moi... On a pourtant des tas de choses à poster sur FFN !!!! C'est juste qu'on est fatiguées et on n'a pas forcément envie de taper nos dizaines de pages le soir après le lycée....  
__Au fait, on va poster une fic sur Journal d'une princesse. Ce serait gentil de nous lire !  
__Bonne lecture !_

.

.

.

-Blondie ?

-Va coucher Jacob.

.

.

.

-Jazz, je devais te dire...

-Je sais, tu as acheté une nouvelle maison de couture et je suis ruiné.

.

.

.

-Edward...

-Non.

-Enfin ! Tu sais ce que c'est une femme ! Ca achète des tas de vêtements ! Allez quoi ! 13650 euros c'est pas énorme.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison.

-Alors tu veux bien ?

-Non.

.

.

.

-Ben Jacob ? T'es pas encore parti ?

-Où est-ce que j'irais ?

-Ben à Rome ! Pâques c'est la fête des cloches non ?

.

.

.

-Blondie ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Les vampires ça vit longtemps hein ?

-Oui... Reste loin de moi s'il te plait, tu pues....

-Ca aime cconduire aussi, non ?

-Oui, sale clebs...

-Donc... Tu as passé ton permis de conduire sur un dinosaure ?.

.

_._

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de Ministarlet : désolée d'avoir été aussi longues mais il y a eu les vacances et puis... Ben, on n'a pas trop le temps avec le bac qui approche !_

* * *

-Tu sais Blondie, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille maintenant...  
-Tant que ça reste une impression...

* * *

-Tu regardes quoi Rose ?  
-30 millions d'amis.  
-Oh regarde, il y a Jake !

* * *

-Dis Rose...  
-Oui, Nessie ?  
-J'ai appris que les chiens vivaient 7 fois moins longtemps que les humains... Tu crois que c'est pareil pour Jacob ?  
-J'espère Nessie... J'espère...

* * *

-Edward, tu m'aimes ?  
-Oui Emmet...  
-Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'aide, hein ?  
-Oui... Mais non, pas dans le cas où la personne te demande de l'argent !  
-Tu m'aimes plus !

* * *

-Jasper ?  
-Ma chérie, ça va ? Je te sens un peu déprimée...  
-C'est les soldes chez Versace... Et j'ai perdu ma carte de crédit !  
-Je ne te prêterais pas la mienne.  
-Crotte !!! J'étais sûre que ça allait marcher cette fois !


End file.
